


A special wish

by Firerose17



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17
Summary: Ruffnuts daughter has  many questions and a special wish.
Relationships: Snotlout Jorgenson/Ruffnut Thorston
Kudos: 9





	A special wish

,,Daddy is it true that you set yourself on fire when you started dragontrainng?"

Ingrid Jorgenson Ruffnuts and Snotlouts daughter looked at her parents with wide courious blue eyes. Ruff was surprised by her daughters question and she could tell that Snotlout was too.She wondered were her daughter had gotten that information from because no one on berk talked about dragons anymore especially the dragonriders.The riders had tried to talk about it but even the names of their dragons was enough to make them sad. Ruffnut hadnt even spoken with snotlout about dragons for almost a decade.Her daughters question made old memories come to the surface.

Snotlout asked Ingrid confused ,, Who told you that story?" Ingrids smiled amused and replied:,, uncle Hiccup told me zephyr and Nuffink stories about your adventures." Ruffnut couldnt help but laugh it seemed obvious that Hiccup would get lost in old stories even if they were conectect to painful memories. Ruff thought that mabe it was time for her and Snotlout to talk about those memories too.She looked at her daughter and said:Well,Youre father wasnt the best in controlloling his dragon, Hookfang was always as stubborn as him." ,,We werent stubborn! we were warriors the greatest in viking history!" Snotlout defended himself like he had done so many times when they were young.It made her happy to see him like this she said: ,, yeah Im not sure what setting yourself on fire has to do with being a warrior but I have to agree that you were the perfect team." Snotlouts expression was amused but also a little bit sad. Ruff knew what he was feeling they all had been perfectly in harmony with their dragons.

She asked, courious what else Hiccup had told their daughter, ,,What else did Hiccup tell you honey?" .She answered still in excitement,,He told us how you became a wingmaiden and how you saved them from the dragonflyers."Ingrids eyes gleemed with pride of her mother.Ruff felt her heart melt she hadnt thought of this whole wingmaiden thing for years and now it all came back to her.,,How did it feel to fly with only a baby dragon?"Ingrid countinued to ask.Ruff could understand the counfusion in her daughters eyes. It was hard to believe that a human would rely on a baby dragon to hold him int the air and yet she had done it and it had been one of the best moments in her life.She answered softly,,It was a scary but also amazing experience,at the begining I thought I would fall at any momement but then I understood the bond I had with Wingnut and I knew that he would never let me fall."

Ingrid looked amazed and said:,,I wish I could fly a dragon."Ruffs heart ached. Her daughter wish brought her back into

the hard reality. The reality in which her daughter couldnt fly a dragon. In which no one could fly a dragon.Snotlout said in a soft voice ,,Maybe you can someday." Ruffnut felt a littke bit angry that Snotlout gave their daughter false hope but she also understood him. She herself often felt hope that someday the dragons would come back to them.Ingrids eyes were dreamy as if she already imagened herself flying but then she said:,, But uncle Hiccup said the dragons have to stay in the hidden world."Ruff felt deep sadness at her daughters sudden dissapointment.

Snotlout took Ruffs hand and said to Ingrid ,,We could visit it." Ruffnut was surprised.Snotlout had always said that they needed to move on from the past and that they couldnt show their child something they would never have but aperantly that hadnt been his real thoughts.,, Really? but arent humans forbidden to go in?"Ingrid asked excited. Snolout smiled and said:,,We dont have to go in we just have to wait at the edge of it." Ingrid ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.,,Thank you dad." She looked at Ruff and she suddenly looked cencerned. ,, Are you ok mom?"Ruff realized that she had tears in her eyes. It werent tears of sadness it were tears of joy. She had resented the thought of going to the hidden world because she wanted to let go of her past life but now she that had an uppertunetaty to see her dragon again the thought of letting go seemed silly to her.,,Im fine Im just as excited to go to the hidden world as you are." She picked Ingrid up and hugged her. Snotlout kissed Ruffs forehead and said:,, We can sail tomorrow I dont think I can wait much longer."Ruff laughed and said:,,Yes great idea but first I thik its time for Ingrid to go to bed." Ingrid sighed in dissapointment and then asked:,,Can you tell me a bedtime story about dragons?"Ruff smiled softly she had never thought that she would talk about her past again but now she wanted to talk abou nothing else.

,, Of course Ingrid which one would you like to hear?"Ruff said softly and as she listend to her daughters wishes she already imagened standing at the edge of the hidden world waiting for her dragon.


End file.
